LIBRAS
by Joyce.mamoru
Summary: Uma boa notícia sempre vem acompanhado de uma má, mas uma boa notícia pode ser acompanhado de muitas e muitas mudanças... E quem sabe para a melhor... Vai ser uma história bem curta!


**L**ínguas  
**I**nteiração  
**B**rincadeiras  
**R**omance  
**A**mor  
**S**entimentos

Olá! Hoje estou aqui para contar a minha história! Tudo começou a mais ou menos uns 2 anos, bem um pouco menos... Bem... Vou começar me apresentando...

Olá! Meu nome é Usagi e eu estou... Bem quando essa história começou eu tinha 16 anos, mas agora já tenho 18 anos. Eu estava no segundo ano do Ensino Médio, e agora eu sou uma caloura. Eu nunca fui muito estudiosa... Mas foi então que aconteceu uma coisa que mudou minha vida, a vida de minha família, e das pessoas em minha volta. Ah!! E eu já ia me esquecendo nas horas vagas eu sou uma heroína que luta pelo amor e pela justiça: Sailor Moon... Ai... Ai...Ai... Eu sempre fui apaixonada pelo Taxedo Mask, o herói mascarado que sempre me salvava... Também tinha um amigo meu que eu pensava também estar apaixonada... E tinha aquele garoto irritante que estava sempre no meu caminho, o Mamoru Chiba!! Mas vamos para a história...

Cheguei em casa depois de um dia exaustivo na escola... Nunca fui uma garota de estudar muito! Não sei como eu consegui chegar até onde eu cheguei nos estudos... Quando cheguei em casa recebi a melhor notícia do mundo: 'Filha, você não poderá ir para a escola durante uns dois meses...' Comecei a pular de alegria, nem reparando na cara de tristeza estampada na face de meus pais, e nem me dei o direito de perguntar o por quê.

No dia seguinte descobri quando tive que viajar para um outro estado para poder ir ao enterro de meus tios... Eu não os via há uns 10 anos... E o mais incrível é que eu descobri que eu tinha dois primos. Sempre pensei ter uma família pequena, mas não era tão quanto eu pensava, e ela de repente ela aumentou de uma hora para a outra, por que? Meus pais são os guardiões dos meus primos, uma menina e um menino, muito tímidos ambos de 9 anos. Tinha acontecido um problema com a gravidez de minha filha e meus primos nasceram quase que surdos. Eles conseguem pronunciar palavras eu acho que são palavras (não entendo o que eles falam muito bem...), eles não são mudos ( não são! Eles falam uma ou outra coisa que eu entendo, mas devido a falta de audição acho que eles não pronunciam direito, mas eles vão na fono então acho que vai melhorar... Espero), devido á eles não serem completamente surdos, mas eis o maior problema... A maior parte do tempo eles se comunicam por ()Libras!! E nenhum de nós sabe falar isso!!

() Língua brasileira de sinais

Meus pais nos colocaram, eles, eu e meu irmão em uma escola de Libras. Nunca me dediquei tanto na minha vida em alguma coisa, sei que não era minha praia estudar, mas eu não sei... Eles eram os meus primos e sofriam tanto com a perda dos pais deles que não pude deixar de me esforçar o máximo para aprender o máximo possível. Além de estudar em casa ficava horas estudando em casa. Vocês sabiam que existe até dicionário de Libras? É sério! Eu ganhei um e ficava horas assistindo o dicionário e não descansava até eu decorar a palavra. Eu não sei como, mas no final de dois meses eu sabia falar quase tudo, e as crianças me adoravam! Eles não se sentiam á vontade com o meu pai ou com o meu irmão, eles me adoravam e amavam a minha mãe, uma certa vez eles chamaram a minha mãe de mãe, e ela começou a chorar, depois disso eles se abraçaram e os "homens" não entenderam, bem eles não conseguiram aprender direito Libras. Meu pai não conseguiu por falta de tempo, ele tem que trabalhar para manter 6 pessoas agora, claro que meu tio deixou um dinheiro para meus primos, mas meu pai era orgulhoso e disse que não ia usar do dinheiro, já meu irmão... Ele simplesmente não se dedicou tanto a Libras ele disse que mesmo sem estar na escola que ele tinha que estudar, e que logo nós voltaríamos e minhas notas seriam ainda piores. Não que eu tivesse parado de estudar... As professoras viviam me mandando provas para eu fazer e eu fazia... Então eu tinha que estudar... Por incrível que pareça eu tirava melhores notas do que quando eu estava na escola... Por que será?

Meu trabalho como Sailor Moon foi deixado de lado, nunca mais ouvi notícias do Taxedo Mask, parece que ele só aparecia mesmo quando Sailor Moon estava em ação, então nesses meses ele não deu sinal de vida nenhuma vez. Luna só sabia que eu ia num enterro, mas não pude dizer para ela o que estava acontecendo. Claro o que eu ia dizer? Desculpa pai posso fazer um interurbano para ligar para a nossa gata, que está só Deus sabe onde para informar a ela a situação? Ah! Já ia me esquecendo, Luna é uma gata falante! E nem pude me conectar com minhas amigas, por que? Simples essa COISA, dessa OI FIXO me fez o favor de trocar todos os números do meu bairro e não deu o número!! E ainda mais... Eu não sei nem mais o número da minha própria casa!! Só tenho o novo número da escola, mas meu pai deu instruções para não ser divulgado o por que das minhas e das faltas do meu irmão, então quando eu chegar... As meninas vão me matar!!

Desembarcamos do avião e Keiko e Sasuke não paravam quietos, pegamos um taxi, meu pai foi deixado no trabalho e nós voltamos ao caminho de nossa casa. No meio do caminho o taxi de algum modo parou de funcionar, minha mãe pagou a corrida até ali e quando ia chamar um outro aparece a mãe de uma amiga do Shingo,mas como o carro era pequeno eu ia ficar, mas meus primos não queriam ir sem mim, e eu acabei de algum modo com a responsabilidade de levar meus primos de volta para casa. E algum tempo depois eu estava os guiando e mostrando tudo para eles, tudo que eu já tinha contado para eles quando estava na casa deles, até que chegamos à umas duas quadras do Game Center e eles saíram correndo e eu saí atrás deles, então eu bati em algo, digo em alguém.

Fim do capítulo... Essa história vai ser curta, mas rapidamente será finalizada. Espero que gostem! Ah! E se puserem me mandem sugestões para o significado de **LIBRAS** da próxima vez... Beijos... Até terça-feira.


End file.
